Hasta Zero Puede Ser Infantil
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Zero puede llegar a ser muy infantil pero solo bajo determinados casos. Kaname tuvo la "suerte" de conocerlo en sus momentos infantiles una vez y eso fue mas que suficiente para no querer volverlo a vivir XD


Hasta Zero Puede Ser Infantil

Pese a su mal carácter y su fama de frio, Kiryuu Zero es un chico que tiene su lado tierno y hasta algo inocente e infantil. Obviamente nunca nadie creería eso si se lo dijeran pues era bien sabido el carácter de los mil demonios que tenia el chico.

Hacia mas de un año que Zero y Kaname habían comenzado una relación de pareja, aunque no me malentiendan, para llegar a serlo se tuvo que mover mar, cielo y tierra.

Ese día en particular el joven cazador estaba teniendo un momento infantil así que salió de su habitación en la casa del director, y empezó a revisar dicha casa asegurándose de estar solo. Estando seguro de su soledad, corrió nuevamente a su habitación, mas en concreto hacia el ropero del cual empezó a sacar toda la ropa hasta llegar a lo mas profundo del mueble, como buscando algo y cuando lo encontró sonrió victorioso.

En sus manos descansaba una caja de madera tallada muy hermosa y delicada. Con la caja en manos Zero se acerco a su cama y abrió la dichosa caja; una sonrisa infantil se poso en los labios de Zero mientras de la caja sacaba la colección de películas de "El Rey León".

Sin perder mas tiempo, el joven albino corrió hasta la sala, prendió la TV y el DVD dejando la película para que cargara y mientras eso pasaba, el iba a la cocina por unos bocadillos.

Sin perder más el tiempo se dispuso a ver la primera película, cantando a coro la canción del inicio de la película, el Hakuna Matata y recitando algunas líneas que le causaran risa. La tarde se la paso riendo por las tonterías y llorando por los momentos crueles.

Para cuando llego la noche guardo la "evidencia" de su momento infantil y corrió a su cuarto para guardarlas o mejor dicho esconderlas, se metió al baño y se puso el uniforme para luego salir disparado de la casa pues aunque se había saltado el día de clases en la mañana aun tenia que escoltar a los alumnos nocturnos.

Pero hubo un pequeño detalle con el que Zero no conto cuando se atiborro de dulces y golosinas mientras veía las películas… Los dulces lo ponen hiperactivo por lo tanto…

-¡Kaname! –lo llamo desde lejos y corriendo con aquella sonrisa infantil, llego hasta donde Kaname quien venia saliendo del portón siendo acompañado por el resto de alumnos.

-Zero… -pronuncio Kaname al verle venir de esa manera tan… ¿feliz?

-Oye, ¡di Mufasa! –dijo Zero mientras le agarra las manos a Kaname y ponía ojitos anhelantes.

-¿Mufasa? –pregunto confundido.

-Uhhhhh~ dilo de nuevo – tras eso a todos les callo una gran, no, ENORME gota al ver el estado tan acelerado del perfecto.

-Mu-Mufasa… -repitió Kaname comenzando a sentir vergüenza de dicha escena.

-Uhhhhh~ -repitió y luego, sin mas, arropo con sus brazos el cuello de Kaname para luego plantarle el beso mas apasionado que jamás haya salido de parte de Zero, o esa es la opinión de Kaname.

Cuando cierto chico rubio, de nombre Aido, vio la escena se le humedecieron los ojos y salió corriendo dejando una gran nube de polvo tras él.

Zero, al verlo, no pudo evitar lo siguiente –Oye ¡Aido! –Grito haciendo que el joven se detuviera- recuerda que… Si regresas, te matamos~ -tras terminar la frase Aido retomo su recorrido gritando un

-TE ODIO KIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~

Para ese momento tantos los alumnos de la clase nocturna como los de la diurna, miraban el comportamiento de Zero lo mas extrañados posible, unos pensaban si habían comido algo que les hiciera alucinar por lo que optaron por volver a sus cuartos a descansar, otros pensaban que si los habían drogado en algún momento del día, algunos vampiros pensaban si la sangre del desayuno ya estaba vencida, otro poco pensó que probablemente se habían vuelto locos así que mejor se fueron a ver al consejero escolar, nótese que es Yagari.

Otros, como Yuuki o mejor dicho, solo Yuuki, se comenzó a partir de la risa a tal extremo que se fue al piso deteniéndose el estomago. Los nobles la vieron como se revolcaba en el suelo y a Yuuki le valió madres el puesto de sangre pura que se cargaba pues en ese momento solo recordaba todo lo sucedido en los últimos minutos.

-¿Yuuki? –pregunto Kaname con un Zero en modo Chibi Neko* se arrullaba en su pecho mientras el rostro del albino consistía en dos puntos por ojos y un tres por boca (:3).

-¿Di jajajajajaja dime? –pregunto medio ahogada mientras Kain la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué le sucede a Zero? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Zero es –tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder decir toda la frase sin ahogarse en risas- fanático de las películas de Disney en especial las de El Rey León, y siempre que las mira, se atiborra de golosinas. Curiosamente Zero se "embriaga" cuando come mucha azúcar, eh ahí el resultado de eso –dijo Yuuki señalando a un Zero con la misma cara (:3) pero ahora con orejas y cola de gato, sin mencionar que había enrollado sus piernas en la cintura de Kaname y aun tenia puesto sus brazos en el cuello del Vampiro.

-Ah… Ya veo… -dijo Kaname con cara de Poker con una gota bajándole de la cabeza (._.U)

Cabe mencionar, mis queridos lectores, que ese día Kaname no fue a clases ya que cierto Neko se le había quedado guindado y no se lo pudo quitar ni con su fuerza vampírica.

Al día siguiente Zero se despertó de lo más relajado del mundo y más porque se había dormido sobre el pecho de Kaname.

_Un momento _pensó el vampiro _¿a que horas me vine? _No le tomo mas importancia por lo que simplemente se fue al baño privado de Kaname, se dio un baño y para cuando salió, Kaname ya se había levantado. Siguiendo la rutina de siempre, salió del cuarto para ir a su propia casa aunque algo lo saco de lugar.

Los dormitorios estaban llenos de unas agradables risas, o más bien, carcajadas, cuando bajo las escaleras vio a Yuuki en el centro de todo con un álbum de fotos y temió por su vida.

-Este es Zero a los diez años jajajaja, ese día tuvo su ataque y termino vestido así –anuncio mientras señalaba una foto de Zero vestido con un vestidito rosa con muchos vuelos y encaje blanco.

Lentamente todos los nobles dejaron de reír al sentir un aura muy, muy, MUY, hostil a sus espaldas. Cuando se giraron vieron a un Zero tratando de controlarse de sacar a Bloody Rose, su rostro era sombrío y un sin fin de venas rojas y bien palpitantes estaban de adorno en su plateada cabellera.

-¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –rugió haciendo que todos notaran que su carácter de los mil demonios habían aparecido, de nuevo.

Ese día Zero se la paso pateando el trasero de todos los nobles hasta asegurarse de que las contusiones fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que olvidaran haber visto aquel álbum.

Ahhhh, a veces la vida puede ser tan divertida ¿no creen? Bueno, creo que los jóvenes nobles no comparten mi opinión…

*En algún lugar de los dormitorios*

-Me duele TT_TT* -anunciaba Yuuki quien lucia un ENORME chichón en su cabeza mientras lloraba a cantaros.

FIN

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic y ojala les haya sacado alguna risa porque yo me morí de la risa mientras lo escribía XD

Chibi Neko: es cuando ponen a los animes en una versión chiquita y regordeta XD mas infor: Buscar en google imágenes.


End file.
